Something lost and found
by Thewhitestars
Summary: Mary Margaret finds something Regina and Emma had lost earlier.


Disclaimer: Not mine, all caracters belong to ABC, I'm just fooling around.

If you can, please review. I'd love to hear what you think. Feedback is a writers food!

A Big thank you to my Beta reader for going over this

Mary Margaret reached behind her back, grasping for the offending cushion and pulling it straight. She doesn't notice at first; a lace-like material sliding over her fingers. Wait a minute lace? She quickly scoots over and pulls at the black material stuck between the cushions of her couch.

She stares for a minute at the undoubtedly expensive pair of black lace underwear. That was definitely not hers. Or Emma's... She'd seen the blonde's laundry enough times to know that she wasn't the type for thongs. So the question was, how did it get here? And whom did it belong to?

She' had suspected for weeks, if not months, that Emma was seeing someone. There were the little signs here and there. Mary Margaret had assumed it was a man working at the station... but giving the fact that most men don't wear lacy underwear, that meant that her love interest was a woman and they were most likely having sex. On her couch. The thought shook Mary Margaret from her reverie. She definitely didn't want to go there. She really liked the blonde, half the time she felt like a mother to her. And she was more than okay with Emma having a relationship... just not on her couch.

Emma sighed as she cut down the engine of her Bug. This day had been, well, just one of those days. It was way past her shift and she could feel every muscle in her body aching and trembling. Unlocking the door to her and Mary Margaret's apartment, she relished in the warmth emanating from inside. She chucked her keys on the side table and sauntered over to the kitchen. Intent on a cup of hot chocolate because, really, except for tea and juice it was the only other drink that Mary Margaret stocked. She stopped halfway, feeling the brunettes eyes burning into her. "Hey, I didn't think you would still be up" She greeted her roommate.

"I couldn't sleep" Mary Margaret said putting down her book, wrapping her hands around the mug she was holding. Emma made her way into the kitchen and started fixing her drink. She dropped down onto the couch with a content sigh and leaned her head back. "Rough day?" Emma turned her head to Mary opening her eyes. "Yeah" She sat up and leaned forward to put her cup on the table "You have no id..." Her voice trailing off when she saw the item on the coffee table. Her hand suspended mid air.

Emma stared at the neatly folded black patch of fabric in front of her. She felt a crimson flush rising up from her neck and onto her cheeks. Regina had not been amused when she discovered her new thong was nowhere to be found. They had spent twenty minutes searching for it before giving up. Emma had promised to find it when she got home that night. And, well, she definitely found them.

Tentatively setting down her hot chocolate, Emma glanced at the petite brunette sitting beside her. Mary Margaret was looking at her over the rim of her mug; looking completely innocent. Emma scratched at the side of her neck, "I... Uh, where'd you find that?" she squeaked.

"Where you left it" Mary Margaret answered "So who is she?" Her eyes twinkled at Emma's obvious discomfort. The blonde flushed even deeper,her thoughts clouded from the embarrassment. "What? No! No one! I mean, it's, uh... They're mine" she ended, quickly grabbing the lace from the table and forcing it into her pocket.  
>He roommate arched her eyebrow, looking sceptically at her. "She's going to kill me" Emma muttered under her breath.<p>

Mary folded the blanket she'd been under over the back of the sofa and eyed Emma. "Next time, just don't... not on my couch please?" She pleaded. Emma stared back at her wide eyed. "Right. Not on your couch, I'll remember that" She gave Mary a lopsided grin.  
>"Right" Mary said as she got up and placed her mug next to Emma's.<p>

The petite brunette's eyes still twinkled as she retreated to her bedroom. Emma groaned, dropping her head back again. Great, just great. Of course this would happen to her.  
>She pulled her phone from her pocket and started texting the Mayor, informing her that the elusive item had been found. (Just not who found it, because that would be considered suicide) She picked up her hot cocoa and sat back against the couch, sipping gingerly on the hot drink.<p>

A few minutes later her phone beeped. She picked it up from the coffee table and read the text. "Then you'd best return my property immediately" Emma smiled to herself as she stood up, picking up her jacket and heading quietly towards the front door.


End file.
